1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack connector device and, in particular, to a jack connector device which connects a plurality of jack connectors to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular jack connector is a printed circuit board mount type connector and is used to connect a cable which is run from outside a communications unit for instance to a printed circuit board present within the communications unit. In recent years, this type of connector has been employed not only for communications units but also for the interface, etc., of an office automation unit and peripheral units.
Such connectors are each employed to receive those modular jacks in a single cable and, in order to correspond to the number of cables to be connected to the printed circuit board, a plurality of connectors are mounted on that printed circuit board.
This type of connector is usually of a compact type and a time consuming operation is required in mounting a larger number of such connectors on the printed circuit board. Readier mounting of the connectors is, therefore, required.
Existing jack connector devices have socket sections, provided for receiving the modular jacks, that are fixed in the device and are not readily removable.
A connector device that provides for easier placement and removal of socket sections is, therefore, required to aid in easier assembly, disassembly, mounting and maintenance.
In addition, existing jack connector devices require relatively complicated manufacturing processes to create the receptacles for the socket sections and/or to secure them in place on the connector device. Connectors without these complex receptacle features, that are relatively simple to manufacture are, therefore, desired.